horokillfreuhewfandomcom-20200215-history
Srjdfygl
Whenis drenched with his spiritual energy, it is able to create limitless amounts of light. When shines, it melds with all other light. When he releases it, he can use that light to take control of shadows and attack his opponent with them.ability also allows it to manipulate light for other various effects, such as: * Ability to make invisible to the naked eye, by surrounding him with light.[ * BAbility to create a large area of light around opponents, disrupting their visual perceptions, causing confusion and decreasing their chance to fight back against attack. * Illusions: The light released from reigns over the dimensions that surround the opponent and alters them, thus creating this alternate dimension of light. His ability is to use this light to alter another's perceptions, allowing him to make his opponent see what he wants him to see * : Dissolves his actual blade and replaces it with a blade made of pure light. If the blade is broken, it can completely cover it to allow the battle to continue. He can also create blades of light separate from his, using them as projectiles to fire at his enemies. * Causes a multitude of twinkling lights to appear, which then form together around an opponent, creating a huge sphere which engulfs everything within a significant radius. Anyone within that radius will potentially get caught in it. Immediately following that, the sphere collapses in on itself, using the compressed light to crush everything within it. Only a strong enough spiritual pressure can push back and destroy this power A close range spell which is described as being a "holy attack", performs by generating a sphere of light around one of his hands and then firing it at the target. If said blast connects with the body of the target, it tears through clothing and blackens the struck area, leaving a light, complex marking on it which, according to takes away the body's movement, thereby leaving the foe open to the s subsequent attack.142 It is currently unknown how much said spell limits the target's freedom, as was able to burn the symbol away with his own , exploiting one of its seeming weaknesses: fire.143is a supernatural mark of faith found in Christianity, living up to the holy theme of first joins the open palms of his hands together, with all the fingers on one hand in contact with the corresponding ones on the other hand, and then separates his palms while keeping the fingers in contact through their tips. Light is generated in the hollow part between his hands, expanding from the holes between fingers. At this point, the completely separates his hands, extending them horizontally at his body's sides as the light he generated takes the form of a large sphere, from which a number of white rays are fired towards the target(s), leaving their starting point in a curved trajectory to strike them. Foes are thus bombarded by a barrage of beams which inflict heavy damage, striking them in rapid succession. was shown using this spell on while the latter two were in midair.144 was able to use together with synchronizing his with Shadow counterpart. The release thin beams of light and shadow from their fingertips respectively, which pierce through their target and heavily damage them.145 A spell which described as "the best of his best", and which he initiates by bending his right arm backwards, the fist clenched, and extending frontwards a mildly bent left arm with tiny streaks of light gathering before the outstretched fingers from the surrounding area. He then rushes towards the target and punches them with his right hand, which is now covered in a very massive, horizontal column of light. This spell creates a large, impressive explosion on contact, which leavesunharmed, but is seemingly lethal to the target. The true power of themost powerful spell, however, remains unknown, as stopped it with a single hand and emerged unscathed from its blast. However, shock at such a feat hints at the highly destructive capabilitiespossesses. ): Being a product of the f ,is capable of entering the most advanced state a can achieve at his will, without the need to consume strong, external sources of Magic. Such a feat greatly surprised several individuals who have intimate knowledge of Upon entering this state,body becomes much more akin to an actual , with his whole body becoming cloaked in an aura of light even more brilliant than that generated by , and with pure white scales appearing to cover the outer edges of his face and extending down from the side of his neck to the rest of his body. These are shown to be more and more uniform as they get farther from the central portion of his body, which instead bear several scattered, distinct scales, elongated and placed diagonally An ability which allows two to unite their Magic into a single, combined, stronger attack. has shown himself to be able to combine his Magic with to create powerful spells.148 combined their respective together for a more powerful and destructive attack. By releasing a large amount of shadows and white light from their fists, the Twin merge their Magic and release it as a combined burst of the aforementioned light and shadows.149 : After devouring the remnants of Magic Power in the form of the gained the ability to use his enhanced with shadows. As he combined this mode with his own which he activated prior to unleashing shadows, appearance in this mode differs somewhat from the usual use of these two elements: the white markings on the left side of his body, representing scales of a, are painted black as per the powers of shadows thatingested. After entering the mode, also releases a huge amount of Magic, as both light and shadows ooze from him.150 In spite of this, has shown to have troubles with the signature ability of a entering and moving within the shadows, being capable of doing so only after instruction and magical intervention. Even though was previously capable of unleashing this spell in combination of , while possessing the powers of a himself, is able to perform this spell on his own. Similarly to its previous version,unleashes thin beams of light and shadows, which shoot through the target from multiple directions, causing heavy injuries focuses the powers of a in his left and right hands respectively; putting his hands together, he then combines those two elements and causes a powerful blasts made of light and shadows that is shot towards the enemy, damaging both the target and their surroundings part2 He does not create light. The light is generated from light. To put it simply, i are standing about four to five car lengths away from each other, he can manipulate the light particles in the environment to attack Character B basically as fast as light can move. That's whaan do. He doesn't create light, he manipulates light from light particles within the environment. By that, he can create knives, swords, and etc with light particles. Everything is in light, so he can manipulate the light. He can blend in with the light to reflect off of other light particles for light speed attacks.has the ability to manipulate and command light. Creating a blade of Light has the ability to become an entity of pure light. This basically allows him to bypass any defense as well as allow any other attack to pass right through him. His techniques allow him to control light, bypassing any physical defense and inflicting internal damage. Not even solid substances can escape his light. He is able to use light to blind; command all of his opponents' senses. By blending in with the light and the surroundings, is able to manipulate light particles to cloud the environment and conceal his presence completely. is able to move instantly anywhere within light making it very hard to fight him. is able to command light to block him from attacks or use light particles within the environment to attack. can manipulate light particles to create many forms of objects. Some include swords, mirrors, and even scalpels like , he is granted with immense power. All of his natural abilities and stats are augmented to their absolute best. Through the power of his he can pass through dimensional barriers easily. It allows him to attack intangibles, noncoporeal beings, and coporeal beings in his situation. The also greatly increases the power of its user's will; or better yet reality manipulation. It is a curse, but a gift at the same time. Through the use of this power, he is also able to affect time and space and the universe itself. part3Swing sword to send a wave of light forward. Tracks the opponent and has a high reach into the air. Guard and hold out shield to unleash a short burst of energy, can block attacks if timed right. Summon six swords of light which are fired at intercepting angles before flying towards the opponent. Stab sword into the ground and then swing to send pillars of light that home in on the opponent. Has a high reach into the air. Guard and hold out shield to unleash a short-ranged blast of light energy. Throw shield forward to pull the opponent closer, then strike them multiple times and knock them away. Can throw on an angle, including directly above. Guard and hold out shield to unleash a short-ranged blast of light energy. Summon six blades of light that spread out and fly towards the opponent. Conjure a field of energy, damaging the opponent, before summoning a large sword of light that skewers them. Conjure a field of energy, damaging the opponent, before summoning a large sword of light that skewers them. Attack the opponent with a flurry of slashes, then knock them away. Attack the opponent with a flurry of slashes, then knock them away. Create a field of energy to damage the opponent, then stab upwards with an enormous sword of light. Create a field of energy to damage the opponent, then stab upwards with an enormous sword of light. Strike the opponent with a combo of sword attacks, then knock them away. Strike the opponent with a combo of sword attacks, then knock them away.